Nunca estarás solo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Las heridas que nos creamos nosotros mismos, con nuestros miedos y nuestras dudas, tardan más en cicatrizar que las demás. Pero unas cuantas palabras pueden ser la mejor medicina". [Para Siri por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Siri_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

**~ Nunca estarás solo ~**

.

—_Cuando cierres los ojos recuerda una cosa: nunca estarás solo._

Nadie sabe lo que le puede deparar el destino, los obstáculos que le guardará la vida o los amaneceres que llegará a ver. Se pueden hacer dos cosas. La primera es encerrarse, tener pánico a salir al mundo, creer que es mejor sobrevivir con miedo que arriesgarse a luchar por lo que creemos. La segunda es abrir la puerta, lanzarse de cabeza a lo desconocido y aprender a levantarse tras cada caída.

Ambas conllevan riesgos de distintos tipos. El problema es que las consecuencias pueden afectarle a alguien más.

Finnick Junior nunca hacía preguntas. No, porque aprendió a entender las respuestas sin palabras. Sabía que su madre vivía en más mundos aparte del suyo, a veces pensaba que le tenía envidia. Comprendía que los demás se le quedaban mirando porque se parecía a un hombre que nunca conoció. Siempre entendió que el pasado de los que le rodeaban había sido doloroso y nadie debería nunca recordarnos las cosas que hacen daño.

Pero crecer conlleva cambios, hace que lleguen dudas y miedos. Nunca le importó tener que madurar antes de tiempo, era el pago por poder seguir viviendo con su madre. Sin embargo, había días en los que la soledad se lo comía. Cuando ella le miraba y parecía reconocer a otra persona en lugar de a su propio hijo. Cuando no conseguía decidir hacia dónde quería ir ni quién quería llegar a ser. Y duele sentir que nadie tiene tus respuestas.

Durante años imaginó quién fue Finnick Odair. Inventó historias que su padre vivió, cuáles eran sus gestos y su manera de hablar. Lo único que sabía no le decía nada sobre qué clase de persona era. Murió luchando, como tantos otros hombres en ambos bandos de la guerra. Fue vendido en el Capitolio de todas las formas posibles, al menos eso decían sus compañeros cuando querían reírse de él. Ganó unos Juegos del hambre, escapó de otros con vida, estaba claro que había matado personas.

Al pequeño Finn, como solían llamarle, no se le ocurría una buena razón para poder matar a nadie.

—Sobrevivir —le dijo cierto día su "tía" Johanna, con algo de alcohol en su organismo—. Es lo único que sé hacer. Lo único que he aprendido en toda mi vida. Hice de todo por ello, la gente hace cualquier cosa para no morir.

Su madre, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez, había mandado callar a Johanna. Pero esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Con los años se las repitió pero no les encontró el sentido. Una vida, siempre sería una vida. Quitar una para preservar otra no cambiaba las cosas. Nadie tenía derecho a decidir quién debía vivir.

Averiguar la verdad sobre su padre comenzó a obsesionarle. Sabía que todos idealizamos lo que no conocemos y estaba harto de ser la excepción. Solo podía imaginar a un prepotente, a un asesino, y le dolía pensar así. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Así que rompería su regla de no hacer preguntas.

—Quiero saber.

—¿Saber el qué? —preguntó distraídamente su "tía" Katniss mientras vigilaba a sus hijos, que correteaban por el jardín.

—Todo. Lo que le pasó a mi padre y cómo. Quiero conocerle, saber cómo era y por qué era así. Lo que hizo.

—Dicen que en la vida hay cosas que es mejor ignorar. —Fue su "tío" Peeta quien tuvo que contestar, acababa de llegar de ayudar a Annie a tomarse una de esas pastillas de colores para dormir—. También dicen que los ignorantes son más felices.

—No quiero una vida feliz si no es real.

Hay miradas que expresan muchas cosas, pocas dicen tantas como la que intercambiaron sus tíos. En ella había tristeza, dolor y también esperanza. Finn no entendió cómo podían encajar esas emociones a la vez.

Escuchó una historia larga sobre un hombre que siempre tenía una sonrisa, que sabía sacar el lado gracioso de todo, que amaba a una chica loca con todo su corazón. Y, con esas palabras fluyendo a su alrededor, por fin empezó a sentirse en paz.

—A veces… —Dudó antes de hablar, pero sabía que en aquella casa nadie le juzgaría—. A veces, en sueños, escucho una voz. Me dice que recuerde que nunca estaré solo. Siempre he querido creer que es mi padre quien me habla. No es un recuerdo, es un simple sueño.

—¿Y quién dice que los sueños no son recuerdos? —preguntó su "tío" Peeta, sonriendo.

—No es real, él nunca me lo dijo. No pudo.

—Lo habría hecho de haber podido, eso lo transforma en algo real.

Las heridas que nos creamos nosotros mismos, con nuestros miedos y nuestras dudas, tardan más en cicatrizar que las demás. Pero unas cuantas palabras pueden ser la mejor medicina. Puede que una rozadura en la rodilla, como la que acababa de hacerse su "primo", pareciera más dolorosa, pero teniendo un padre que corriera a su lado y lo abrazara todo sería más fácil.

—Tu padre fue un héroe. —Su tía lo rodeó con un brazo y lo estrechó contra ella—. Todo lo que hizo fue para darte un mundo mejor. Recuérdalo siempre.

Finn cerró los ojos. Escuchaba las risas de sus primos y su tío, olía los panecillos recién horneados, sentía cómo su tía le acariciaba el pelo. Podía imaginar el olor del mar junto a su casa y el brillo en la mirada de su madre al verle feliz.

—_Cuando cierres los ojos recuerda una cosa: nunca estarás solo._

Sonrió. Su padre tenía razón.

.

* * *

Querida Siri, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ya sabes que ando en plena época de exámenes así que no he podido escribirte algo más largo, pero he puesto todo mi corazón en ello. Intenté otras cosas pero esto fue lo que salió, espero que disfrutes leyéndolo. ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! :D


End file.
